No Matter Where We Are
by ShadowTabby
Summary: When James and Fred smash a time turner, Teddy and Vic, along with most of the second generation kids, are transported back in time. This may be Teddy's only chance to ever bond with his biological parents, but is it too late?


**Hello, and welcome to my newest post! I'm fairly certain this will be a multi chapter fic, but not convinced yet. I don't think it quite works as a one shot, so I'll most likely add more chapters. I would love suggestions for interactions or scenarios you'd like to see, so pm me or comment below with requests!**

* * *

"Nana!"

Molly Weasley looked up, startled, at the sound of a little girl's voice. As far as she knew, the youngest person on the premises was her daughter, Ginny, who was upstairs with the boys and Hermione. And she was currently fourteen years old. Molly looked toward the door, confused, and spotted a small red headed girl racing toward her. She had shoulder length, straight red hair, and big brown eyes, and was clutching a little blanket in one hand. In fact, she looked remarkably like Ginny did at that age.

"Lily, wait! Come back here!"

Molly yelped as a blue haired man came running in, scooping the little girl off the floor and tickling her playfully.

"Gotcha! Don't run off again, okay? We need to figure out where we are!" He kept his tone light and happy, but he was clearly worried. He balanced the little girl on his hip and smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. He then looked up and noticed her, smiling briefly, and then he frowned. "Er, excuse me, Mol- uh, Mrs. Weasley, but, what year is it?" The young man asked tentatively. She frowned, looking at him as though he had grown a second head.

"Um, it's 1995... I'm sorry, who are you? And what are you doing in my home?" The young man's jaw dropped, and his head fell backward. He groaned, clearly frustrated. "Fred! James! You are so dead!" He growled toward the door of the kitchen, and scuffling could be heard outside. "I'm very sorry, ma'am, my name is Teddy, and due to a mishap with a time turner, myself and my colleagues have just landed here from the year 2021." Molly gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. Her eyes flicked down to the little girl, suddenly registering that she was the one the little girl had just called grandma. Lily, she reminded herself was the child's name. Lily. She gazed intently at the girl, taking in her bright red hair, warm brown eyes, and the freckles on her nose and cheeks. "You're Harry Potter's daughter, aren't you? You're my granddaughter." The last one was not a question. Of course Harry would name his daughter Lily. And the only way that Molly could be her grandmother was if he married Ginny. Lily nodded, reaching for her. Teddy looked at her, eyes questioning. Molly smiled, reaching for Lily and cooing. "Oh, hello my little Lily, come to grandma!" She lifted the little girl out of Teddy's arms and balanced her on her own hip, cuddling her close. Lily wrapped her arms around Molly's neck, pressing her face into her shoulder. She looked down at the little girl in her arms, reveling in the fact that this was her granddaughter. Then she looked up at Teddy, frowning and taking a step forward.

"Now who are you?" She asked firmly but softly, a steel in her eyes that Teddy had rarely ever seen. In his time, she was just lovable grandma Molly, but here, she was the mother of a war torn family, willing to do anything to protect her children. He remembered the stories about Molly killing Bellatrix Lestrange during the battle of Hogwarts, and he took a step back, holding up his hands.

"Er, my name is Edward. Edward Remus Lupin. Though I go by Teddy." Molly stared at him, stunned.

"And how old are you?"

"24, ma'am."

Molly nodded thoughtfully, staring at him. "So you were born in 1997... And your mother?"

Teddy scratched his head.

"Nymphadora Tonks." Molly smiled, eyes sparkling.

"I knew that man would fall for her." She then turned her attention back on Teddy. "Colleagues, you said? Who and where are they?" Teddy glanced toward the door. "Come on in, Vic." A second later, a slim blonde woman, Vic, apparently, pushed it open. She walked in, holding a little girl who looked to be a close to Lily's age, and was closely followed by seven other children, ranging from Lily's age to seemingly close to Vic's. Molly stared, startled. The oldest, the one holding the little girl, made her way over to Teddy, her gate calm but her eyes flicking around the room observantly, giving away her nerves. This was a habit Molly had picked up whenever she went someplace new with her children, and she gazed curiously at the woman and small child. The seven behind her, all clustering close, looked beyond scared. Teddy held his arm out, and the youngest of the group, a brown haired boy, hurried toward him. He pressed himself between Vic and Teddy, gazing up at Molly nervously. Everyone else crowded around their guardians for the time being, and Teddy looked back at Molly. "Some relatives of yours." Teddy spoke, gesturing to the crowd. Molly gasped, startled. She then glanced at the clock on the wall. "Okay, um, we have an order meeting in a little while, why don't you all go into the back parlor for now and settle in, and when everyone gets here you can all introduce yourselves." Teddy nodded, lifting Lily out of Molly's arms and making his way out of the kitchen, followed closely by everyone else. Molly watched them in silence for several moments, before shaking herself and bustling about the kitchen again, making breakfast for the order meeting soon to come.

Teddy led the group down the hallway, very familiar with the halls of Grimmauld Place. He held Hugo's hand with his left hand, and held Lily with his right arm. Vic was right behind him, holding little Stella on her hip and holding onto Albus with her free hand. The others followed silently behind. When they reached the parlor, Lily and Hugo clambered into a large recliner and snuggled up together, looking at Teddy. Victoire walked over to a sofa, Teddy following her, the other children perching on chairs or sitting on the floor in front of Teddy and Vic. Vic held their daughter in her lap and curled up next to Teddy, Albus pressing himself into her side. Fred, James, and Roxanne sat on the floor together a short distance away, with Scorpius sat beside Rose in front of Hugo and Lily's recliner. The five of them were all in their fifth year, while Albus was in his second. Lily and Hugo hadn't yet started Hogwarts, each being only eight years old. Teddy and Vic's own daughter, Estelle, had just turned four. Teddy cleared his throat, looking over everyone. He sat with his arm wrapped around Vic, one large hand resting on Stel's back. "Okay, listen up everyone. Because of Fred and James's idiocy, we have been transported back in time to 1995. So James, your parents are only fourteen and fifteen right now, as well as yours Rose. Dad will figure out pretty quickly that the broken time turner sent us back, and I think the most we can do right now is stay safe. These are good people we're with. They're the order of the Phoenix. I think so long as we're able to obliviate everyone when we leave, there's no problem with telling them who we are." He looked around at everyone, taking in their worried faces. "We will get home safe and sound. For now, why don't we enjoy wreaking havoc on people who don't yet know we're going to exist?" Teddy asked, eyes twinkling. The children all grinned, Rose and Scorpius glancing at each other and smirking. Lily and Hugo cheered, and Albus gave a small smile. Fred, James, and Roxanne were scheming dangerously already, and Teddy frowned at them. For the next twenty minutes, the room was relatively quiet, except for Lily, Hugo, and Estelle's giggles from the recliner. Rose and Scorpius were curled up on a loveseat, murmuring softly to one another, while Teddy leaned against the armrest of the sofa with Victoire lay between his legs, head resting on his shoulder. His chin was resting on her silky hail, and his eyes were partially closed. Vic was watching the little kids, smiling softly at her daughter. She'd been in her sixth year when she got pregnant, and Estelle was born in November of her seventh year. Her father had all but disowned her, and stopped speaking to her completely, so straight out of school, Vic moved in with Teddy. Although sooner than either had hoped, Teddy was thrilled to have a baby. He had always wanted children, especially a daughter. Stel had gotten her father's metamorphmagus abilities, much to his delight. Naturally, her hair was a very light blonde, and her eyes were a dark, chocolate brown, though she usually had her hair bright, almost neon, purple, whenever she was able to get her abilities under control. Today it was a soft, mossy green color, and her eyes were a startling pink. Her features had changed into such when everyone settled in the parlor, and had yet to change back. Vic was pulled from her thoughts by Molly coming in. "Breakfast's ready everyone! And the Order is here, I've explained the situation to everybody." Lily had leapt off the chair, followed quickly by Hugo, both crying "Nana!" as they raced toward her. She smiled, taking one of each of their hands, and led them back to the kitchen, both chattering excitedly. Everyone else followed, Scorpius carrying Estelle, (she had taken a liking to him almost instantly as a baby, often only ceasing to cry when he would hold her, much to Vic's amusement,) and Rose followed next to him, biting her lip and gazing at how he was talking enthusiastically with the little girl about what Teddy could only assume was dragons. She loved dragons. As they entered the kitchen, Teddy looked up, scanning the room. His eyes landed on his parents, and he stiffened. Victoire noticed immediately and grabbed his hand. Bill was also there, much to Vic's amusement, as well as several other people, one of whom was Dumbledore. Molly smiled at everyone. "Okay, everyone, these are our time traveling guests. As far as introductions go, should we start with the youngest?" She looked toward where Scorpius was holding Stella, and jumped slightly at her appearance. The girl had turned her skin orange, her eyes were the brightest pink Teddy had ever seen, and her hair seemed to be a strange mix a purple and black. He heard someone chuckle, and looked over to see it was Tonks. "Ah, I remember those days. Not much fun not being able to control your powers, is it, kiddo?" She asked, smiling at the girl. In response, Stella's skin turned a violent shade of red. Teddy chuckled softly, unconcerned. She had always enjoyed being drastic with her change in appearance. "How about next up the line. Stel's a little shy." Molly turned to look at Lily, who had yet to leave her side. "How about you go up to the table and introduce yourself, huh?" She asked. Lily nodded, and shyly made her way to the table. She couldn't see over the table, however, so Teddy made his way over, lifting her up on top if it as he sat in the chair behind her, holding onto her hand. Lily stared silently around, then lifted her blanket to her face, peeping her eyes over the top and looking incredibly shy. Teddy smiled softly. "Do you want me to tell them?" He asked gently. She nodded her head frantically, and dove back into his lap. Teddy smiled, and a few people at the table chuckled softly.

"This is Lily Luna Potter, and she is eight years old." He said, looking around the room. Sirius' jaw dropped, and he gave a loud, dramatic gasp. After a moment of silence, he then looked around at everyone else. "Is everyone else not surprised that Harry has a kid?" He asked, turning to Remus. "Not really, no. I mean, This is twenty some years in the future."

Tonks was staring incredulously at Sirius, one eyebrow raised. "Wow, you sure are a sharp tack." She spoke sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Sirius stuck his tongue out at her, folding his arms and pouting. Dumbledore chose that moment to intervene. "Is there anything else you want to tell us about yourself, Lily?" The little redhead looked around the table thoughtfully. Her eyes landed on Tonks, and her expression brightened. "I like her hair!" She called, pointing at the pink haired witch. She then turned around, looking at Teddy. "Teddy, can you turn your hair pink?" Teddy chuckled, slightly nervous. "In a little bit, Lilypad. How about we do another introduction, first?" Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed. Who would like to go next?" Teddy looked over at his group, eyes flicking over the different faces. He looked over at Stella, to see that her appearance had mostly returned to normal. James then stepped forward.

"The magnificent, fantastic, incredible, one and only, James Sirius Potter, at your service!" He spoke in a cheesy announcer voice, and took a deep bow at the end. Sirius leapt to his feet. "YES! He named his kid after me! Haha!" He gave a victorious laugh, fist pumping in the air. James grinned broadly, and turned around. "Oh, and I'm in my fifth year at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor. I also play keeper." He marched confidently back to Fred and Roxanne, who were both grinning at him. The twins sauntered out next, sprinting full speed the short distance to the table. Roxanne slipped, though, and went flying under the table, while Fred tripped over his own shoe and landed face first on the table. Everyone winced. "My fucking face..." Fred groaned, lifting himself up. A muffled "Bloody hell." Was heard from under the table, before the twins stood back up. They both had dark curly hair and caramel skin.

"I'm Fred Weasley-"

"And I'm Roxanne Weasley."

They spoke right after one another, and Molly grinned at the prospect of more grandchildren.

"We're in our fifth year-"

"-we both play beater-"

"And we're both in Gryffindor!"

They spoke the last part in unison, grinning as they finished each other's sentences. "And who are your parents?" Dumbledore was the one to ask the question. "George Weasley and Angelina Johnson." They spoke at the same time again, and Dumbledore looked between them, eyes sparkling. They both turned, then, and darted back to the group, managing to not trip and smack their faces on anything. As the third generation marauders high-fived and whispered excitedly amongst themselves, Rose stepped forward, holding Hugo's hand. "I'm Rose Minerva Weasley, and this is Hugo Arthur Weasley." She said, a hand resting on her little brother's shoulder. "We're Ron and Hermione's kids, I'm in my fifth year at Hogwarts, in Ravenclaw, and I play beater for the team." She then looked down at Hugo, nudging him slightly. "I'm eight." He spoke softly, then turned and pressed his face into his older sister's side. "He's eight, and very shy." She spoke in a louder voice, then turned and led him back to the group. She walked over to Scorpius, looking up at him and resting a hand on his arm. He nodded, took a deep breath, and walked forward. He stood closer to Teddy than the others had, and looked nervously around the room.

"Er, I'm Scorpius Hyperion." He was glancing nervously around the room, fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve and practically shaking from head to toe. "I'm in my fifth year, in Ravenclaw, and I play keeper." Sirius was staring at him skeptically. "You got a last name, kid?" He asked, eyes narrowed. Scorpius nodded. Sirius raised his eyebrow. "Malfoy." He spoke softly, but Sirius still heard him.

"Malfoy!?" He roared, leaping out of his seat. Scorpius yelped, and fled the table, hurrying back over to Rose and Vic. He stood directly behind them, subconsciously resting a hand on Rose's hip, who leaned back against him automatically. Everyone stared, the room utterly silent as the two teens blushed, seemingly not having thought their actions through.

"Bloody hell." Sirius muttered, staring at the two teens. "A Malfoy and a Weasley? Has hell frozen over?" Before anyone else could speak, however, Vic stepped forward, holding Stella. "Hello everyone! My name is Victoire, and this is my daughter, Estelle!" The attention of the room was diverted to Vic and Stella, and Scorpius and Rose immediately relaxed, thankful that the blonde Ravenclaw would live a while longer. Molly frowned at Victoire. "You don't look much like any of the Weasley's." She spoke thoughtfully, gazing at Vic. "I take after my mother. Bill doesn't look much like any of his kids." She spoke with a grin, her eyes darting over to where Bill Weasley was sitting further down the table. He choked on the drink of water he'd just taken, spitting it across the table. He gaped at her in silence. "Hey dad!" She spoke cheerfully, grinning at his reaction. "And who's your mother?" Molly asked, brows furrowed. "Fleur Delacour." Molly tried desperately to hide the look of horror on her face, while a few people snorted, looking at Bill. Molly then turned her gaze on Stella, seeming to remember that Vic had said daughter. "And you have a daughter?" She asked, staring at the little girl. Vic nodded, looking down at her daughter. "Hey sweetie, do you think you can try and change back to your Lupin look?" The words were spoken softly, so only Stella could hear. The little girl nodded, and she squeezed her eyes shut, focusing. Her green hair changed to a light blonde color and lengthened, freckles appeared on her nose and cheeks, and her eyes, although not visible to anyone else, changed to a dark, pretty brown color. She opened her eyes a moment later, looking around the room. Victoire smiled softly at her daughter before looking back up at the room. "I'm twenty two years old, I was in Hufflepuff at Hogwarts, and I currently play beater for the Holyhead Harpies." She looked up, making eye contact with Teddy, before quickly looking around the room. Molly smiled at Stella. "And how old are you, Estelle?" She asked, and Stella looked at her. "It's Stella. And I'm six." She spoke seriously, staring back at the red haired woman. Molly smiled at her, but her gaze flickered between Vic and her daughter, giving away her thoughts. Teddy scowled, unappreciative of the judgement Vic always got for being such a young mother. "What's your favorite colour to have your hair, kid?" Tonks asked, smiling at the little girl. "Blue like Papa's!" She smiled, turning her hair a bright turquoise to match Teddy's. Teddy grinned, smiling at his daughter. "How about orange?" Teddy asked, changing his hair to a bright orange color, and Stella giggled, changing her hair to match once again. Vic laughed, tickling her daughter and smiling. Teddy smiled softly, gazing lovingly at Vic, and then changed his hair to match her's. "Or blonde like Mummy's?" Stella shook her head vehemently. "No! Blonde is boring!" Vic laughed, then put a hand over her heart, gasping. "Blonde isn't boring! I'm one of the only blonde members of the Weasley clan! I'm unique!" Stella giggled, tugging on a lock of her mother's hair. "But I'm not a Weasley! I'm a Lupin!" She giggled, and Teddy stood, scooping Stella out of her mother's arms and lifting her over his head. "You sure are!" Teddy brought her down, tickling her sides with his long fingers and kissing her face all over. Stella shrieked, wriggling and trying to get away. Teddy chuckled, changing his mouth into a wolf's snout and licking her face. Stella giggled, and did the same, licking him back. "Okay, you two, what did I say about puppy face?" Vic asked, walking over to them. Stella morphed her face back to normal and grinned innocently at her mother.

"Not to." She smiled, looking unconcerned. Teddy laughed as he changed back, and settled Stel on his hip. He then turned back toward the rest of the group, his eyes finding Remus'. The older man was staring in silence, face startled, and staring intently at the little girl. He then turned his gaze on Teddy, stunned. "Lupin?" He asked softly. Teddy nodded. "Hey, dad." He said it softly, but the entire room heard him. No one else made a sound. Remus watched his son silently, eyes searching his face. Tonks seemed stunned, her eyes switching between Remus and his son. After a moment, she frowned. Sirius spoke the question that seemed to on everyone's mind. "Who's your mother?" He asked.

"I think you already know." Teddy looked at Tonks, and her jaw dropped.

"My name is Edward Remus Lupin, though I prefer Teddy, I am twenty four years old, I was in Hufflepuff at Hogwarts, I played keeper on the house team, and I'm currently a stay at home dad." He spoke softly but confidently, his eyes on his father. Remus was watching him intently, face carefully blank. "I am not a werewolf, though people tell me I do have some wolfish tendencies." He turned his gaze on Vic, and she smiled softly.

"And I married the most amazing woman in the world three years ago."

Tonks smiled, her hair shifting to a very pale pink, while Teddy's had changed to a warmer teal colour, almost the same shade as his wife's eyes. She smiled back, her eyes soft and compassionate. Remus sat back in his chair, his features softening and eyes warming. Teddy lifted an arm, wrapping it around Vic's slim shoulders. Estelle clambered into his arms, and wrapped her own arms around his neck. He laughed softly, holding her close and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Vic looked over at the rest of the group and noticed Albus standing silently by Rose, gazing at the group around the table curiously.

"You want to go next, Al?"

Her voice was gentle, and Al looked up, nervous. He nodded slowly, and made his way toward the table. Everyone turned their attention to the last Potter, curious.

"I'm Albus Potter, I'm in my second year, in Hufflepuff. I don't like Quidditch, but I'm really good at Wizard's chess."

Sirius smiled at the young boy as he turned and walked back to the group, James ruffling his hair when he came and stood beside him. The Order gazed in silent awe at the group of time travellers, all clustered together. Rose and Scorpius stood huddled next to each other, whispering soft words no one but the two of them could hear, James, Fred, and Roxy all stood leaning against the wall, muttering dumb jokes and comments to each other, Lily and Hugo were sitting on the floor playing with what looked like dice, and the little Lupin family stood just to the side of them all, watching the small group like their protectors. Teddy's eyes lifted when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and he caught his parents watching him, expressions of wonder adorning their war torn faces. He looked away before they could make eye contact, instead gazing down at his wife and daughter, both of whom were murmuring softly to one another, contented smiles on their faces. Vic glanced up after a moment, sensing his eyes on her, and grinned warmly. She lifted herself up on her toes, kissing him softly on the lips, and then settled against his chest. He smiled, relaxing against her as well, and wrapping his arms around both petite blondes in contentment. No matter what year they were in, they had each other. Always.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! I've got plans in the works for the next chapter, most likely considerably shorter than this one, but I'm also working on a couple other stories as well. Hopefully I'll have this updated soon though. Until then, I bid you adieu!**


End file.
